sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Dutch musicians
A list of Dutch bands and artists of contemporary music. The bands and artists are either Dutch, of Dutch origin or contain Dutch members. A *Thomas Acda (1967– ): Dutch actor and singer *Sharon den Adel (1974– ): Dutch singer and composer *Afrojack *Rob Agerbeek (1937– ): Indonesian-born Dutch boogie-woogie and jazz pianist *Jan Akkerman (1946– ): Dutch guitarist *Alain Clark *Willeke Alberti (1945– ): Dutch singer and actress *Willy Alberti (1926–1985): Dutch singer, actor, and radio and TV personality *Ali B *Alice Deejay *Amber *Louis Andriessen *Anneke van Giersbergen *Anouk (1975– ): Dutch singer *Armin van Buuren *André Rieu Back to top B *Ali B (1981– ): Dutch rapper and comedian of Moroccan descent. *Baas B *George Baker *Cor Bakker *Jim Bakkum (1987– ): Dutch singer and actor *Lou Bandy (1890–1959): Dutch singer and conferencier *Olav Basoski *Bassjackers *Frans Bauer (1973– ): Dutch singer of "het levenslied" *Han Bennink *Thomas Berge *Marco Blaauw *Blaudzun *Karin Bloemen *Scott Bloemendaal (1912–1964): Dutch Composer, music critic and essayist *Frank Boeijen (1957– ): Dutch singer *Ferdi Bolland *Rob Bolland *Bonky (Onno Borgen) *Boris (1980– ): Dutch singer, winner of Idols *Marco Borsato (1966– ): Dutch singer *Stef Bos (1961– ): Dutch singer, also sings in Afrikaans *Patty Brard (1955– ): Indo (Dutch-Indonesian) entertainer as a TV personality and singer *Arjan Breukhoven (1962- ): organist and choir conductor *Ria Brieffies *Willem Breuker *Corry Brokken (1932– ): Dutch singer *Herman Brood (1946–2001): Dutch musician, painter and media personality *Brutus *Xander de Buisonjé *Marga Bult *Armin van Buuren (1976– ): Dutch trance music producer and DJ Back to top C *Humphrey Campbell *Rudi Carrell (1934–2006): Dutch television entertainer and host of The Rudi Carrell Show *The Cats *Eddy Christiani *Alain Clark *Robbert van de Corput (otherwise known as Hardwell) DJ and producer *Ferry Corsten (1973– ): Dutch trance music producer, DJ, and remixer *Jules de Corte (1924–1996): Blind singer-songwriter from the Netherlands *Gerard Cox *Ben Cramer Back to top D *Ellen ten Damme (1967– ): Dutch actress and singer *Louis Davids *Def Rhymz (1970– ): Dutch rapper *Esmée Denters *Bill van Dijk (1947– ): Dutch singer and musical performer *Louis van Dijk (1941– ): Dutch pianist *Hans Dorrestijn (1940– ): Dutch comedian *Wieteke van Dort (1943– ): Dutch actress, comedian, singer, writer and artist *Dorus *André van Duin (1947– ): Dutch actor (in comedy and theatre), singer, writer and program creator *Candy Dulfer (1969– ): Dutch smooth jazz alto saxophonist *Hans Dulfer (1940– ): Dutch jazz musician who plays tenor saxophone *Willem Duyn *Duncan Laurence (1994- ): Dutch singer-songwriter, winner of the Eurovision Song Contest 2019 Back to top E *Polle Eduard *Eva Simons *EliZe (1982– ): Dutch singer-songwriter Back to top F *Bobby Farrell (1949–2010): Dutch performer in the 1970s pop and disco group Boney M. *Fedde Le Grand *Firebeatz *René Froger (1960– ): Dutch singer *Leo Fuld (1912–1997): Dutch singer who specialised in Yiddish songs *Laura Fygi (1955– ): Dutch singer Back to top G *Tess Gaerthé (1991– ): Dutch singer *Martijn Garritsen (AKA Martin Garrix), DJ known for his hit single "Animals" *Eelco Gelling *Glennis Grace (1978– ): Dutch singer *Anneke Grönloh *Boudewijn de Groot (1944– ): Dutch singer-songwriter *Angela Groothuizen Back to top H *Bernard Haitink *Tol Hansse *Wardt van der Harst a member of the EDM duo W&W *Esther Hart (1970– ): Dutch singer *Barry Hay (1948– ): Dutch vocalist with the group Golden Earring *André Hazes (1951–2004): Dutch singer of "het levenslied *Heintje *Misja Helsloot *Toon Hermans (1916–2000): Dutch comedian, singer and writer *Mathijs Heyligers (1957- ): violinist and violin maker *Antonie Kamerling (1966– ): Dutch television and film actor *Hind (1984– ): Dutch singer *José Hoebee (1954– ): Dutch pop female singer *Rob Hoeke *Barry Hughes *Henny Huisman (1951– ): Dutch television presenter *Ilse Huizinga (1966– ): Dutch jazz singer Back to top I *Imran Khan Back to top J *Pim Jacobs (1934–1996): Dutch jazz pianist and television presenter *Ruth Jacott *Marike Jager (1979– ): Dutch singer, guitarist and composer *Floor Jansen *Ernst Jansz *Candee Jay *DJ Jean (1968– ): Dutch disc jockey *Gerard Joling (1960– ): Dutch singer and television presenter *Freek de Jonge (1944– ): Dutch cabaret performer *Johnny Jordaan (1924–1989): Dutch folk singer *Tjibbe Joustra ( – ): Dutch artist of paintings, videoart, graphic design, soundscapes *Julian Jordan Back to top K *Jerney Kaagman *Pierre Kartner (1935– ): Dutch musician also known as Father Abraham *Greetje Kauffeld (1939– ): Dutch jazz singer and Schlager musician *Kensington *Sharon Kips (1983– ): Dutch singer *René Klijn *Tim Kliphuis (1974– ): Dutch violinist *Peter Koelewijn (1940– ): Dutch producer and songwriter, founding father of Dutch language rock and roll *Jean Koning *Lenny Kuhr (1950– ): Dutch singer-songwriter *Wolter Kroes Back to top L *Natalie La Rose: singer, model *Wilma Landkroon (1957– ): Dutch pop singer *Yuri Landman (1973– ): Dutch experimental luthier and musicologist *Ilse De Lange *Lange Frans *Thé Lau *Thijs van Leer (1948– ): Dutch musician, singer and composer *Paul de Leeuw (1962– ): Dutch television comedian, singer and actor *Robbie van Leeuwen *Legowelt ( – ): Dutch electro musician *Heddy Lester (1950– ): Dutch singer and actress *Liesbeth List (1941– ): Dutch singer and chansonnier *Jamai Loman (1986– ): Dutch singer, reality show winner *Robert Long (1943– ): Dutch singer and television presenter *Huub van der Lubbe *Suzanna Lubrano (1975– ): Cape Verdean Zouk singer based in Rotterdam *Arjen Anthony Lucassen (1960– ): Dutch composer and musician *Erik van der Luijt (1970– ): Dutch jazz pianist / keyboard player, arranger, composer, producer and band leader Back to top M *Maggie MacNeal (1950– ) *Tom Manders *André Manuel (1966– ): Dutch singer and performer *Maribelle *Marlayne (1971– ): Dutch singer and television presenter *Martin Garrix *Maud (1981– ): Dutch singer, reality show finalist *Guus Meeuwis (1972– ): Dutch singer and songwriter *Misha Mengelberg *Willem Mengelberg *Michelle (1981– ): Dutch singer *CB Milton (1968– ): Dutch Euro-house vocalist *Michael Moore *Irene Moors *Danny de Munk (1970– ): Dutch actor, singer, musical actor and former child star *Harry Muskee Back to top N *Noisia (2002– ): Dutch Drum and Bass and Breaks Back to top O *Jacob Obrecht *Trijntje Oosterhuis (1973– ): Dutch pop and jazz singer *Wijnand Ott *Oliver Heldens Back to top P *Patricia Paay (1949– ): Dutch model, singer, and commercial actress *Poldervokaal — Dutch vocal ensemble, formed in 1986 Back to top R *Sandra Reemer *Carlo Resoort *Rita Reys (1924– ): Dutch jazz singer *André Rieu (1949– ): Dutch violinist, conductor, and composer *Edsilia Rombley (1978– ): Dutch singer *Maarten van Roozendaal *Stochelo Rosenberg *Jan Rot *Nicky Romero Back to top S *Harry Sacksioni (1950– ): Dutch composer and guitar virtuoso *Daniël Sahuleka *Mathilde Santing *Peter Schaap *Marga Scheide (1954– ): Dutch former model and singer *Teddy Scholten (1926– ): Dutch singer *Birgit Schuurman (1977– ): Dutch rock singer and actress *Katja Schuurman (1975– ): Dutch television and film actress, VJ, singer, and television personality *Milly Scott (1933– ): Dutch singer and actress *Ramses Shaffy (1933–2009): Dutch singer, chansonnier, and actor *Eva Simons *Sita *Jan Smit *Wibi Soerjadi (1960– ): Dutch internationally recognized concert pianist *Solex *Wim Sonneveld (1917–1974): Dutch cabaret artist and singer *Spinvis (Erik de Jong) (1961– ): Dutch pop singer and musician *Bonnie St. Claire *Ede Staal *De Staat *Thérèse Steinmetz *Robert Jan Stips *Suzanna Lubrano *Jan Pieterszoon Sweelinck Back to top T *Mieke Telkamp *Julian Thomas *Tiësto (1969– ): trance DJ and electronic dance music producer *Mirjam Timmer (1982– ): Dutch singer-songwriter *Ronnie Tober (1945– ): Dutch-born singer *Lee Towers (1946– ): Dutch singer Back to top V *Valensia (1971– ): Dutch singer, composer, producer and multi-instrumentalist *Ria Valk *Conny Vandenbos (1937– ): Dutch singer *Sander Van Doorn *Vast Countenance *Herman van Veen (1945– ): Dutch stage performer, actor, musician and singer/songwriter and author *Cees Veerman *Piet Veerman *Vengaboys *Venus Flytrap: Dutch indie rock band *Mariska Veres (1947–2006): Dutch lead singer of the rock group Shocking Blue *Vicetone *Ad Visser *Eefje de Visser *Hans Vonk *Cornelis Vreeswijk (1937–1987): Dutch singer-songwriter, poet, and actor *Henny Vrienten (1948– ): Dutch composer of TV- and film-scores *Erwin de Vries Back to top W *Toni Willé (1953– ): Dutch singer, songwriter *Edo de Waart *Linda Wagenmakers (1975– ): Dutch singer *Nick van de Wall (AKA Afrojack) DJ and music producer *Albert West *Henk Westbroek (1952– ): Dutch radio host, singer, songwriter and café owner *Danny Wolfers *Piter Wilkens (1959– ): Dutch singer, guitarist, composer, lyricist, and producer *Henk Wijngaard (1946– ): Dutch country singer *WETT (2008- ): Dutch funkrock formation Back to top Y *Yes-R Back to top Z *Zangeres zonder Naam Back to top See also * List of bands from the Netherlands * List of Afrikaans singers * List of Dutch hip hop musicians * List of Dutch singers * List of Dutch composers Category:Lists Category:Dutch musical groups Category:Dutch musicians Category:Lists of musicians by nationality Musicians Musicians